Polar Opposites?
by TheOtakuLife
Summary: Anako Nawari: a water elemental. She is the opposite element of Natsu Dragneel: fire, but maybe perfect for Gray Fullbuster? Love at first sight, rivalry and competition. Rated T for some language.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

"Hyan! Now that I've eaten, I can go play!" I reach up to my lime-green hair and ruffle it a bit before staring at the bill on the table, "Oh...well, looks like I have to pay the bill, first..."

I look around at my purse and-oh, crap. I have no money. Oh. My. Frick'n. God.

I am so screwed.

I hear a voice chuckle and the soft pound of somebody sitting next to me.

"Something wrong?"

I look to my left and see a boy with orange hair and sunglasses on.

"Yeah, something's wrong." I reply simply.

He turns my head directly to his, tilts my head up slightly and whispers, "What's wrong, my love?"

I try to blush intentionally and say a bit quietly, "Well, you see, today, I had just finished eating and some pervert came and sat next to me, calling me his love."

He develops a face of shock and mock hurt as I laugh and push him of my side of the table.

"Hey, Loke! What the hell are you doing?" Another voice.

I look up and see a muscular guy with black hair and a cross necklace around his neck. He's also shirtless.

My heart skips a beat.

"Hey, you okay?" The guy leans in slightly. His dark blue eyes meet my purple ones. I can feel my face tomato-ing.

"Y-yes, I'm fine, thank you. It's just..."

He makes a mixed face if many emotions when I trail off.

"I...I don't have any money to pay for my food," I mutter as I shy away my face in shame.

"Here, sweet pea," says the one called Loke. He places a twenty on the table, "This is for you." he says and winks.

And that is the perfect moment for my famous gut punch.

"I DON'T WANT YOUR PERVERTED MONEY, WEIRDO!" I scream, but I snatch it away, anyway.

I hear another chuckle from the heart-stopper and his voice saying, "Hey, Loke! We've got to get back!"

B-back? Back where? Don't leave!

Loke slowly lifts himself up, still doubling over in pain.

"H-hey!" I half yell, "W-what's your name?"

"Loke." The perv says with a wink.

Another gut punch for the win.

"It's Gray. Gray Fullbuster."

Anako Fullbuster. That has a nice ring to it.

_(A/N) I FEEL THAT I MUST END THE CHAPTER HERE. I WILL MAKE FUTURE CHAPTERS LONGER I PROMISE._


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Finally!

I, Anako Nawari, have chosen a guild to join: Fairy Tail! The guild that always causes chaos! It's perfect for me!

I guess I should have heard of this guild long before...but no. Never. At least, not until last night.

Huh.

I walk through the doors and guess what greets me?

Chaos.

I suddenly spot the perv: Luki? L-l-oki? Loke! That's what it was! See, I'm bad at remembering people I despise.

I spot a glimpse of clothes thrown off to the side and see Gray.

And some girl who randomly runs up to him and became an arm leech.

Oh no. No. No. No.

NOBODY STEALS MY LOVE AT FIRST SIGHT.

I enter the mess of a guild's fight ball, try and re-find Gray and the girl and end up randomly sucker punch someone.

I look to see a pink haired boy with a white checkered scarf, holding his stomach a bit.

"Hey! What the hell was that for?!" he yells.

I wink and reply, "Just wanna join the fun!"

For some reason, this guy gets real pissed at me and fire appears in his hand, aiming it at me.

"Oh. It's ON." he announces.

Psh. Fire elemental? Please.

I conjure up a water whip and use it to put out his hand-flame.

Some people around stop and stare, making others bump into them and they end up gaping, and so on and so forth.

We start to fight.

Fire vs. Water

Who will win?

Water, obviously.

I flatten that spiky hair of his by collecting the water from my water whip and just letting it fall on his head.

I tumble down in laughter while Mr. Spiky just stands there and everybody else is just watching us. Well, more like watching me.

Actually, watching my EPICNESS.

Fire guy is about to attack again when I hear a very, very loud voice yell,

"STOP IT, YOU TWO!"

"Eh? Why do I get in trouble?" We yell in unison.

Why must we yell in unison?

I turn and don't see anything, 'til Pinky tilts my head downwards to face a short, old man with a funny hat.

"Master Makarov," says Pinky, "I have something to say about this."

This must be the guild master, then.

"She started it," he states plainly, pointing his finger at me.

"A-ah! I-I-I didn't really mean to..." I stutter, "I-I-I just came here in search of joining and got caught up in...this."

Makarov's face brightens a bit as he announces,

"A new member, eh?"


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Everybody chatters and the crowd murmurs.

"H-hai! I, Anako Nawari; Water Elemental, would like to join Fairy Tail!" I announce clearly.

"Alright, then!" decides the guild master, "Anako, welcome to Fairy Tail!"

I grin broadly, and I can feel my smile reaching the edges of my face.

"Now, where would you like it?" A long, white haired girl asks, "After all, you DO need your guild mark SOMEWHERE on you!" she smiles warmly.

She's so nice. Actually, she seems so nice. I don't really know her, so there could be a monster under that shell.

"Um..." I ponder, "My left arm, right here," I decide, pointing to the part of my left arm closest up to my shoulder, letting the mark face outwards.

"Okay!" the girl says, stamping the mark on my arm.

"Uwaaaaaaa!" My eyes sparkle, marvelling at the newfound mark that is now a part of me.

I suddenly spot Gray, and approach him, trying to act confident.

"H-hey!" I say, tapping him on the shoulder. He turns around, "Remember me?" I ask, winking.

Loke suddenly appears at his side right when Gray is about to say something.

"I remember you. You were the one sparkling in this darkness of mine called life." Loke flirts.

This guy never knows when to give up, does he?! I gut punch him. Man, is that fun.

"Go tell that to your fangirls, not to me. It's not working on me. Never did, never will."

He looks at me in shock and walks away, holding his stomach.

"I remember you," Gray says finally, "Anako, is it?"

I turn beet-red and am about to reply when a girl-no, THAT girl, once again becomes an arm leech on Gray.

"Gray-sama! Where did you go?!" the girl with short, blue hair pleads, "Juvia was starting to think you disappeared-or worse, died!"

"Eh? Who's Juvia?" I ask, trying not to sound demanding but my anger was rising.

"Juvia is Juvia." the girl replies simply.

"Well, thanks for the explanation!" I exclaim sarcastically.

"She speaks in third person," explains Gray.

"Ah~ I see." I mumble.

"And who are you?" Juvia demands.

"Anako Nawari. Were you paying attention this time, or were you staring off into Gray's eyes again like when I announced it about 10 minutes ago?" I retort.

A spark forms between us. Not a good spark, no, no. It's that rivalry spark of hate, like between Nagihiko and Rima.

Sorry about the reference, but this water elemental is an otaku.

"H-hey," I stutter, turning to Gray, "is she your girlfriend? N-not to pry or anything!" I add quickly after.

He chuckles and I nearly melt. "Nah, just a friend," he replies.

OH. MY. JESUS.

T-t-this means that I have a chance with him! This could change everything! I just have to get Gray to like me(which hopefully he does already) and get rid of that pesky girl, Juvia, and I'll be on Cloud 9, baby!

Gray turns away for a split second, and during that time, I send a smug look to Juvia.

She shoots a hateful glare back at me before Gray turns back around.

Juvia and I both open our mouths to speak to Gray when someone beats us to it.

"Gray! Let's go!" Pinky yells.

"Go? Go where?" demands Gray, "And why the HELL would I want to go ANYWHERE with you?"

Pinky leans in to Gray and says, "You tryna' pick a fight?"

"You still never answered my question."

Pinky then throws a sudden ball of fire at Gray. Gray makes a small ice shield, but the burning flame quickly melts it. I use the remains of the ice to swiftly douse Pinky's fire for the second time today.

"HEY!" he screams at me, "STOP PUTTING OUT MY FLAME!"

"Why?" I ask with a mischievous smile implanted on my face, "It's fun!"

I see Gray starting to walk away with Ms. Arm Leech. My gaze follows him.

He waves his arms wildly around while yelling, "WELL, IT'S ANNOYING! SO JUST STOP!"

"Uh-huh, sure," I reply, my attention focused not to him and his tantrum, but to the leaving Gray.

"LISTEN TO ME WHEN I TALK TO YOU!" His tantrum continues, mixed with fire spewing out of his mouth. I douse it for the third time.

"Just shut up, baka." I reply simply.

"What are you looking at, anyway?" he inquires, his face changing from furious to curious.

Heh, that rhymes.

I'm a poet and I didn't even know it!

Sorry 'bout that.

He leans in to my face and his gaze follows mine to Gray.

My face starts to redden from the closeness of a guy.

But why from this guy? Gray is the one for me...

"Huh? You're looking at Gray?" he asks.

I try and hide my face in my hair as I blush madly and turn my face away instead.

"She lllllllllllllikes him!" exclaims a childish voice.

"Huh?" My blush fades and I turn back to Pinky to see him and a blue cat.

Blue cat.

Cat.

The cat's blue.

"KAWAII~!" I squeal and squeeze the cat, "ISH SHO CUTE!" I rub my cheek against the cat's and feel its soft fur against my skin.

"HEY!" yells Pinky, "That's MY cat!" And with that, he snatches the cat away. "And seriously? Staring at Gray? Why?"

"She lllllllllllllllllikes him!" says the voice again. The voice...where is it coming fro-

WHAT?

That cat...is talking.

The cat is blue.

And it talks.

A blue, talking cat.

OMG THIS CAT IS SO AWESOME. So I state it.

"Yea! I know! But you still never answered my question!" yells Pinky.

For the third time, the cat says,

"She lllllllllllikes him!"

My face tomatoes and Pinky laughs and ruffles my hair a bit as if we're friends.

Psh, he wishes.

"Happy!" a girl with short, blonde hair starts walking towards us scolds, "What the heck? The only person I know who likes Gray is Juvia!" She bonks the cat on the head.

So the cat's name is Happy, huh. Kawaii name for a kawaii kitty!

"Eh? Who are you?" the blonde inquires.

"Um...I'm Anako Nawari," I say for the third time today, "I already announced that..."

"Oh, sorry!" the girl exclaims, "I was at the bathroom!"

Yea, 'cause I totally needed to know that.

"My name's Lucy!" she exclaims, holding out her hand.

"Nice to meetcha'." I reply, shaking her hand.

Her hand draws back and it seems as if she's...cradling it? Is my grip that strong? I'm only 19...

"Wait a minute." Lucy says, "You know Happy, Natsu and I, right?"

"Um...I know you and Happy. Who's Natsu?" I reply.

"WHAT?" Pinky demands, "YOU STILL DON'T KNOW MY NAME?!" Another tantrum awakens.

"Uh, you never told me what it is." I state.

"Well, now you know." he says, "I'm known as The Salamander, Natsu Dragneel.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

I'm walking down the street, heading to my new apartment. They say that they have no open rooms, but I can have a roommate.

Split price, baby.

I still haven't met my roommate yet, but...maybe they'll be nice.

I'm about to knock at the door when I hear a siren. A police siren.

Oh shit.

Oh shit, oh shit, oh shit, oh shit, oh shit!

I knock vigorously at the door, waiting impatiently for a response.

"Hi," a voice says after I hear the door creak open, "You must be the new girl moving i-"

I burst into the place, landing on person and knocking them to the floor. I look down to see...

Salamander.

I quickly scramble off him as my face turns magenta from embarrassment. I run into the nearest room, slam the door shut, and huddle in a corner, away from the door and any windows.

I hear voices talking, so I get curious. I open the door a crack and hear a deep, gravelly voice asking,

"Have you seen this girl?"

The officer holds a piece of parchment paper with a picture of a girl with long, neon-red hair, a a slight case of freckles, and piercing purple eyes, framed by glasses. The word, "WANTED," is printed in big, bold, black letters at the bottom of the page. My head snaps quickly back into my hiding room.

I have mediumly-cut, green hair with no glasses or freckles. But I still have my purple eyes. I just love them to much to cover 'em up with coloured contacts.

I hear a pause before hearing Pinky answer, "No, I haven't." I see him turn his head by a few millimetres, in my direction, before snapping his head back to the police.

"Okay. Thank you." The policeman leaves the apartment, and I hear the door close.

I sneak slowly out of the room, prepared to leave, when I hear a feminine voice behind me exclaim,

"Ah! You must be my new roommate!"

I turn quickly to meet Lucy again.

"Ah! Anako-san? You're my new roommate?"

"G-guess so!" I stutter.

"Wow! We can walk to the guild together everyday now! I can get to know you more! Oh, you have to meet Levy! She's my really nice friend!" Lucy chatters on with future plans before she notices something, "Hey, why is your face red?"

My fave grows hotter as I notice that it hasn't cooled down yet from my falling on Natsu or from my nervousness.

"Did something happen? Or..." she trails off, looking between Natsu and I.

"Oh, come on! I haven't been here for more than five minutes!" I yell.

She giggles, "Yes, you're right."

I nod triumphantly, then hear a wild voice exclaim,

"Hey! I'm still here, you know!"

I turn and see Natsu, flailing his arms around.

"Oh, sorry. I didn't notice." I reply with a smirk.

"Oh, you mean how I didn't notice that you're a wanted-" I give him a death glare, sending the message that he really needs to shut his face hole if he wants to live to see the next day.

He ignores me and finishes, "-criminal."

My face fills with horror as he laughs vibrantly, yelling, "HAH! JUST KIDDING! Geez, you were really scared there, weren't you? Thinking you're a wanted criminal!"

What? So doesn't know? My secret's not out? Victory is mine?

YES! VICTORY IS MINE. THAT'S RIGHT. MY DISGUISE WORKS. WHOO.

My face, though, remains calm as I think such wonderful things.

"Ah, so I'm moving in, um...so, where do I sleep?" I inquire.

"Just go down the hall, to the right. You can sleep there!" replies Lucy.

"Arigatou!" I thank.

I drop off my stuff in my new room. This place is nice! But, when I walk out, I hear Natsu talking.

"You'd better watch it, Lucy. I dunno...something seems off about that girl."

...I'm not good. Victory is not mine. He knows. Crap.

I walk out in the middle of their conversation and yell, "YOOOOOOOO WHATCHU GUYS TALKING ABOUT?" with a huge grin on my face.

"Ah!" yelps Natsu a bit. I laugh and push him out of the place while saying,

"Now, get out! I wanna get the feel of this place and get used to my new roommate!"

I walk into the guild filled with chaos, no surprise there. Ah, the guild. A nice place to relax and enjoy the view of the fights with a refreshing drink. Then again, you could always go and join the fight, voluntarily or not. It's fun, either way.

I am about to join, when I see Gray walk past. My heart flutters wildly and by stomach fills itself with butterflies.

He walks over towards me. I prepare to say hello when he walks past me and...towards...Juvia...

Why Juvia? Why not me? Juvia's not even his girlfriend! So why is he spending so much time with her instead of with me?

I mean, come on, I'm cool, right? I'm not weird, right? ...I'm good enough...right?

I suck up a deep breath and walk over towards Gray when Lucy pops up in front of me. I groan inwardly. Why now?

"Hey, Anako!"

"Hi, Lucy..."

"Hey, I was wondering..." she inquires, "What about your parents? Don't they worry?"

"Well, actually, I-" I am cut off by a screaming Natsu.

"HEY!" yells Natsu, "I'M BORED!"

"So what?" I demand, "It's not my problem, now is it?"

"LET'S GO ON A JOB!"

"A...job? Isn't being a mage already work enough?" I ask.

"What? No. What are you talking about?" Natsu questions.

Well, it looks like no one is going to answer my question.

"We're going to the Job Board!" Lucy says to me, "You coming?"

"Why should I go see jobs with you if I'm not going?" I demand.

"Who said you're not going?" Lucy inquires.

"Who said I am?" I ask.

"Well, I say so. YOU are now on our team!" replies Lucy simply with a huge grin on her face.

"WHAT? HER? WHY? ON OUR TEAM?!" screams Natsu.

"Really? Me?! On your team?! Thank you~~~~!" I respond to Lucy, completely ignoring Natsu.

"Yay! A new member!" Happy yells.

"I NEVER AGREED TO THIS!" Natsu yells.

"Well, I DID!" Lucy and I yell in unison.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

"Well, then, we should go look at the Job Board!" Lucy exclaims. Natsu shoots a fiery glare at me, literally, and I just smile back. Tee hee! It's fun to annoy this guy.

I look at the Job Board and see something about dragons. I suck in a bit of air sharply and clear my mind. Dragons are cool.

"Hey, how about this one?" I ask, pointing to the job paper.

Natsu looks at it lazily, then his eyes sharpen and he snatches the paper off the wall.

"Dragons...I knew it. They do still exist." he mumbles.

I then hear Lucy yell, "Hey! Look at this one!"

Natsu's face relaxes as he turns towards Lucy, but he stuffs the paper into his back pocket.

We go and glance at it at just at the sight of it, I grab it.

"Anako? What's wrong?"

"Ten...million...jewel..." My eyes sparkle.

"TEN MILLION WHAT?!" Natsu screams and all the guilds eyes are staring at us.

Even the other two cats are staring.

Natsu grabs Lucy and I by our wrists and we're off, with Happy flying by Natsu's head.

WAIT.

Happy...can...fly?

HOW DID I NOT KNOW ABOUT THIS?!

"So, what's the job supposed to be, anyway? I just looked at the reward amount..." I trail off.

"Oh, it's to catch the..." Lucy trails off to read off of the paper, "thieves who stole gold from the client."

"Okay! Ten million jewel, here we come!" yells Natsu

"W-well, we still have to go get Gray and Erza, so-" Lucy is cut off.

Wait...GRAY is on our team? Luck is on my side!

"No. We go now." Natsu says.

Scratch that.

"No! I wanna go get Gra-I mean, we need those other people, too!" I exclaim.

"She just wants to go back for Gray~!" I hear Happy purr.

I kick the cat away, "Don't listen to that idiotic excuse of a cat! He doesn't know what he's talking about."

"But seriously, Natsu, we should go back. We might need them. Heck, we WILL need them." retorts Lucy.

Natsu gives a heavy stare to us, then just sighs.

"FINE. Let's go back." Natsu whines.

"Ah~ There she is!" Lucy exclaims, "Erza~!"

I see a red haired girl with armor on turn around swiftly, "What is it, Lucy?"

"I want you to meet Anako!" exclaims Lucy, "She's a new addition to our team!"

"Anako...I know that name from somewhere..." Erza pauses, then shrieks, " Ah! I got it! Anako Nawari, is it?"

"Uhm...how did you-" I'm cut off.

Erza takes me by my hands and squeezes them, saying, "The famous Anako Nawari that was a star actress?!"

"Um...actually, I'm wasn't famous-"

"It IS you!"

"Well, yea, but-"

"What happened? Why aren't you performing anymore? You were-no, you ARE my favourite actress!"

"Aha...I got...um..." I cough, "I quit. Those people were mean to me, so I quit."

That's the story I'll go with.

"I...see..."

Insert awkward silence here.

"Ah, well, we should be looking for our last teammate," I say, breaking the silence. I turn around while saying, "Now, who's our last teammate again? Was it Gr-" I bump into a flat, hard surface.

More like a muscular chest.

Actually, more like GRAY'S MUSCULAR CHEST!

My heart flutters, as does my stomach.

"G-Gray? What're you doing here?" I ask.

"Well, it's time for a job, isn't it?" he replies.

"Ah...you're right." I mumble.

"Team Natsu! Let's go!" Natsu yells.

"Team Natsu? Is that seriously what our team has to be called?" I demand.

"Do you have a PROBLEM with that name?!" inquires Natsu furiously.

"Maybe I DO." I respond angrily.

"That's it! You're asking for it!" he yells, "Let's have a duel."

"It'd be my pleasure."

"H-hey, Anako," Lucy mutters to me, "Are you sure about this?"

"As sure as I could ever be," I reply.

"B-but Natsu's one of the strongest in the guild!"

"And guess who's gonna surpass him." Lucy just looks at me. "That's right. This girl~." I say, pointing my thumbs towards myself.

"Hey! Stop chatting!" yells Natsu, "Aren't we gonna fight?!"

"We sure are," I yell back, as people crowd around us to watch the show.


End file.
